charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe Who?
|image = |caption = Time to yourself just took on a whole new meaning… |writer= Emma Harrison |airdate = December 26, 2006 February 26, 2007 (reprint) |published= Simon & Schuster Adult Publishing Group |director = 1416925325 |production = Season 6 | previous = House of Shards | next = High Spirits}} Phoebe Who? is the 38th book in the Charmed novels. It is set in Season 6 between "I Dream of Phoebe" and "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors", as Paige has dark hair again, but Phoebe still has her powers. Summary :A battle's finale, one sister lost— :Enemies disguised as friends, aim to cross. :Two sisters must remind her what she can't recall: :To bring her home safely and restore power to all. Phoebe is exhausted—between work, demon fighting, and helping her sisters, she has no time for herself. When she wakes from a battle not knowing who or where she is, Phoebe gets her long-awaited getaway and then some. A stranger named Aura promptly finds her and takes Phoebe into her care. There's something off about Aura and her friends, but Phoebe ignores her instinct and tries to settle into this new, relaxed lifestyle. Meanwhile, Piper and Paige fear the worst. They scry for Phoebe, but she is nowhere to be found. Not only have Aura and her friends put a cloaking spell on Phoebe, but they have also reintroduced her to magic, taking her on "missions" to steal protection charms from good witches. Their latest mission? Convincing Phoebe that Piper and Paige are evil and need to be rendered powerless. Will Piper and Paige be able to find Phoebe—and help her find herself—in time to restore the Power of Three? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. With Phoebe gone, the last thing Piper needs is to hold a counselling session for supernatural creatures in her sister's absence, but the clients refuse to take no for an answer. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. While out on the battlefield, something strikes Phoebe and her memory is completely gone. When she comes to, she finds herself surrounded by a coven of witches, who name her Ruth and coax her into helping them steal some powerful trinkets. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Darryl Morris:' Lieutenant of the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Aura Chen:' An evil witch with the power of Projective Levitation. *'Delilah:' Aura's accomplice and a witch with the power of Telepathy and Mind Manipulation. *'Terra:' Aura's accomplice and a witch with the power of Invisibility. *'Teague of the Lea:' Red haired leprechaun. In need of Phoebe's counseling. Gave Piper a boost of luck to find her missing sister. Minor *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. *'Nayla Braun:' A witch and storekeeper of Ways of the Wicca. She has one of the four amulets. *'Brian:' A leprechaun. Vents about Gail's dancing classes. *'Gail:' Brian's wife and mother of her children. Takes dancing classes to relieve stress. *'Officer Palmer:' Rookie officer of the San Francisco Police Department. He questioned Aura a couple of weeks ago when her grandmother's amulet disappeared, and recognized her sketch instantly. *'Flecter Demons:' A tribe of demons with a near infinite amount of backup. The only way to destroy the entire tribe is by vanquishing the emperor. Their powers include fireballs, Shimmering, and energy balls. *'Maribel Locke:' A telekinetic witch targeted by the evil witches for her amulet. *'Muse:' An angelic being that inspires creativity in others. *'Fairies:' Small insect-sized flying creatures. *'Satyr:' Commander of the nymphs. Both nymphs are in love with him, and he loves the affection so much he refuses to choose between them. *'Nymphs:' Protectors of nature. *'Ogre:' A tall being of nature with Super Strength. *'Dwarf:' One of the seven dwarfs. *'Trolls:' Went to Phoebe for counseling. *'Officer Bright:' Sketches Paige's wanted person details. An African American woman with hundreds of tiny braids. *'Amulet Guardian Witch:' One of the four guardians of the amulets. Her power is Sonic Scream. *'Giant:' Went to Phoebe for counseling. Mentioned *'Victor Bennett:' Piper and Phoebe's father. *'Tilly:' Aura's "wuss" cousin, and presumably a witch. *'Aura Chen's Grandmother:' She was the guardian of one of the four amulets. Having grown weak and senile, she was unable to stop her granddaughter from stealing her amulet. *'Mikey:' Paige's kid charge, who she thought was being hunted by a lower-level demon. Paige suspects him to be a Future Whitelighter and has been tutoring him. *'Pete:' Piper's assistant manager. He is known to be a slacker, having neglected balancing the checkbook for two months. She made a mental note to fire Pete. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One, who died at the hands of Shax. Her powers included Telekinesis and Astral Projection. *'Penny Halliwell:' The late Charmed Ones' grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Victor Bennett:' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's heart-wrenching, but most memorable love of her life. Magical Notes Spells Cloaking Spell :Goddess be, protect this, our charge, from harms. :Let her not be sought or seen by those who work their charm. To Call a Lost Witch :Power of the witches rise, :Course unseen across the skies, :Come to Us who call you near, :Come to Us and settle here. :Blood to blood I summon thee. :Blood to blood return to me. Strengthening Spell :We four stand, hand in hand, :forming in impenetrable band. :Let their powers fuel my own. :Let us all have powers grown. To Bestow Good Luck :Sláinte is táinte. Power Stripping Spell Requires the four Wiccan amulets. :These two witches that we see, let their powers no longer be. :Take from them that which helps them fight, let their powers flee into the night. To Restore Phoebe's Memory :Powers that be, help our sister see. :Bring back her every memory. :Let her new life fade away, :and bring her back to her true way. To Reverse the Power Stripping Spell :These two witches that I love, :bring back their powers from above. :Bring back that which helps them fight, :let their powers be set to right. To Curse an Evil Witch :Evil witch in my sight, :vanquish thyself, :vanquish thy might, :in this and every future life. To Find the Flecter Emperor :By the forces of Heaven and Hell, :draw to us this demon's lair. :So that we may vanquish this evil, :''help us find him, take us there. Powers *'Energy balls:' Used by Flecter demons. *'Fading:' Used by a muse to teleport. *'Fireballs:' Used by Flecter demons. *'Flight:' Used by fairies. *'Invisibility:' Used by Terra to remain unseen. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to hover in midair. *'Mind Manipulation:' Used by Delilah to will her targets to sleep. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to destroy demons. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige to teleport. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see demons and track down three amulets. *'Projective Levitation:' Used by Aura to lift her targets off the ground. *'Rainbow Blast:' Used by leprechauns to attack Aura's coven. *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Used by leprechauns to travel on rainbows. *'Sensing:' Used by Paige. *'Shimmering:' Used by Flecter demons to teleport. *'Sonic Scream:' Used by a guardian witch to attack Aura's coven. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Maribel to defend herself against Aura's coven. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. *'Telepathy:' Used by Delilah to read minds. *'Whirling:' Used by nymphs to teleport in the form of air. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Wiccan Amulets:' Four amulets with the power of Augmentation. Notes and Trivia Differences from the Show *Unlike the show, Leo is still the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. *Piper is not pregnant and Chris Halliwell doesn't exist. *Leo has blue eyes in the book while they are hazel on the show. *The ogre is called a "giant" in the book. *The spell "To Call a Lost Witch" requires taro root in the book. Glitches *Elise is called "Elyse" in this book. International Titles *'Dutch:' Phoebe wie? (Phoebe who?) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise